tranformrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Leester Magnus
Leester Magnus is a fictional character from the anime series Tranform Revolution. He is depicted as the main protagonist of the novel Tales of a Gunslinger and now recently depicted in the main series as the anime and manga. He is currently the new main antagonist of the series. Appearance Leester has silver hair and young mans body. He is very tall matching the height of X-Factor Gigas and his own son. Leester is seen most of the time in suits of either black or silver. He always has either a smile or frown on his face. He is considered very handsome to most women, mainly younger females. Personality He has the personality of a cold calculating killer, when in actuality he is very kind and means no harm most of the time. He is highly intellegent and a bit of a tactician himself. He is very exeperienced in fighting as he's shown defeating many opponenets while reminiscing of his younger years. Due to his common perseption of people he has conceived the belief of his own son Chesterpark harbors a deep hatred of him. History His history is stated in the novel Tales of a Gunslinger 5 years proir to the beginning of the series. Synopsis Battle of Byrium He is first shown with Rox and Afla while they're attacking a small village, he tells Johnny after he escapes the Nither that if he doesn't stay out of his way he will be killed, he then revelves his true intentions for the future is to destroy the Devil Dasher Helios world, which he is later told if he does its possible since the world of Devil Dashers and their world co-exist it's possible that the destruction could destroy their world. He then revlves to them all he doesn't care about their world. He then fights with Johnny and he quickly escapes with Afla. He is next shown telling Lilith to keep an eye on Johnny as he is their dungeon. He looks surprised to see she accepts the order. He leaves telling her he will return in a few days. He is next shown appearing to Lilith telling her they will be evacuating the base and tells her to get Chesterpark. He then asks Lilith while traveling to escort him to watch a new tactician in action, she accepts. While watching Crowler he notes his aggressive demeanor, and compliments Crowler on his ability he then ask them both to come to dinner with him and his sponsors the two accept the offer. The three are next shown at dinner with business men, he tells the men about how well Crowler demonstrated his abilities, he also tells them how much talented he will be in the future. He follows Crowler into the bathroom and tries to calm him down and tells him to go to his room and lie down. He is next shown speaking with one of sponsors in his office who tells him that he has to control Chesterpark or many of his sponsors will leave his inner circle. He then calls Chesterpark he is no longer allowed to intercept the actions of Johnny and his group. He then argues with Chesterpark telling him he is too weak minded to continue to fight the way he has he hangs up on Chesterpark with an angered look on his face. Power & Abilities Enhanded Strength: His strength is highly regarded as the highest in the world. He is a high level fighter having most big bounty hunters afraid to go after him even with his high bounty. Enhanced Speed: Leester is extremely fast due to the fact of his low level durability. He is faster than XF and Johnny being they cannot sense his power when he disappears during their first meeting. Magic: From the novel it is told he has a high level of Magic control, although it never told how well it is. Stralium: He is very power on the level of Stralium as he is depicted killing the leader of the Devil Dasher Helios Race, Devil Dasher Helios Innuendo, wjo is called the God of Helios.